


Secrets

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Implied Jayne Cobb/Simon Tam, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne's got a secret he doesn't want River to find out.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thirty-fifth Friday Firefly challenge on LJ . Topic: secrets
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 26, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Everyone's got `em. Everyone keeps `em. I don't like it. Not one bit. A man's entitled to his secrets. It's like a right or something. 

`Cept now we got this girl, this creepy, moon-brained girl, that can pull the secrets right outta your head, and spread `em out on the table for everyone to see. 

She scares the shit right outta me. And not for the reason the others would think. I have no doubt she can kill me with her brain, but that's nothing compared to what her brother would do to me if he knew, if he had a clue that sometimes, just sometimes, when it's just me and my hand, that I ain't thinking about women - that instead, I'm thinkin' about _his_ pale, unmarked skin, _his_ soft, pretty mouth and how much I want to get my hands, among other things, on his perfect, tight little ass. 

So whenever I'm around her I think real hard about something else, about anything and everything but her brother. A man's got a right to his secrets. No one should take them away from him, not no one. 


End file.
